Pangoro's Sexy Time
by Pangoroissexy
Summary: Pangoro and Will have a good relationship... A very good one ;)


"Pangoro! Use shadow Claw!" Will yelled. Pangoro did so, causing the wild Audino to faint. Pangoro felt a burst of energy as he grew stronger from his battle.

"Good job, Pangoro!" Will yelled, running other to high five him. The two met in midair and a huge echo ran through the field.

"Goro!" Pangoro grunted.

"You're such a good friend and such a strong Pokémon, Pangoro!" Will said happily.

Pangoro hugged will with his huge arms. Will's mid-length ginger hair was pushed into his face as he was surrounded by Pangoros arms and body. It was Winter and Will liked the warmth

"Can't... Breathe!" Will gasped.

Pangoro released him and Will regained his breath.

"OK... By the look of the map, Coumarine city should be just ahead!" Will said excitedly.

"Pan... Goro!" Pangoro grunted happily.

-after 10 minutes if Pangoro giving Will a piggy back, the two arrived at Coumarine city and Will dismounted his companion. "Thanks, mate" Will said and began walking to the Pokémon center.-

Will sat on the sofa in the Pokémon Center while talking to his friend on the PSS.

"Hey Maria."

"Hi, Will. How's it goin'?"

"Really good. Me and Pangoro have just arrived at Coumarine City. He's getting healed by a nurse right now. You?"

"I'm great too! Me, Sylveon, Braixen and Joshua have just got to Geosenge town. Sylveon keeps trying to dig in the middle of the three stones, she thinks something big is down there..."

"Oh... That's weird... How's Josh?" Will said with his heart beating faster.

" Will... Braixen just heard how fast your heart is beating... Do you still like him?"

"WHA-?! NO!... I was just wondering. Ever since we separated in Lumiose City, I've been hoping you're all OK!"

"Sureeeeee... Don't worry. He's fine. He's also in the Pokémon Center's shower."

"OK... Anyway. Pangoro is OK now and we have to check into our Hotel room now."

"Cya. Take care!"

Will had the constant thought of Josh naked. He always liked a hairy man. Pangoro picked Will up and put him on his back and began to walk to the hotel. He didn't even like Josh much, he was always arrogant, but he always turned Will on, he just wanted to hold his hairy face and body all night. It began to snow and Pangoro hugged Will to keep him warm. Will fell asleep in his friend's arms.

Will was awoken by his friend a while after.

"Hello? Sir... Are you a mister Will Treynum." A blonde woman behind the counter asked.

"Um... Yeah..." Will said tiredly.

"OK, this is your room key, have a good stay!" The woman handed him a small key and then returned to her computer to process more reservations.

Pangoro carried Will upstairs and Will unlocked the door. "Gosh... It's so cold, to think I have to get changed like this..."

Pangoro noticed Will was cold and warmed him up with his body temperature.

"Thanks, pal. I wish this place had central heating." Will said.

Will threw a pair of Pyjama bottoms on the double bed. Will began to take off his shoes and socks. He grabbed his trousers before realising that Pangoro was still there. "Um... Pangoro. Could you return to your ball for a minute?"

"Goro" he grunted while nodding.

Will pressed the button on an Ultra Ball and Pangoro was converted into a mixture of light and energy before he was sucked into the capsule.

Will began to strip down. Soon he was completely naked. All of a sudden, Pangoro appeared out of his Pokéball.

"WHAT THE?! Pangoro! What are you doing?!" Will exclaimed.

"Goro!" He grunted. Before grabbing Will's arms and pushing him onto the back.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Will. The hugging, the warmth, the carrying, the protecting. Pangoro didn't like Will at all, he loved him!  
Pangoro began to move in closer to Will's naked body. He stuck his tongue into Will's mouth. Will was trying his best to hold off Pangoro, but his efforts were useless against his friend's strength.

Then, Will realised. Pangoro is big, strong and hairy. He always liked a hairy man. And his feelings to his friend were that of love too. He lived him as a friend, but realising how attractive he is to him made him really like him.

Will began to stop resisting and let Pangoro invade his mouth. As Will and Pangoro began to fight for dominance over the other's mouth, Will realised that Pangoro's hairy penis was rock solid and poking on Will's. Knowing this, Will's member rose too and Pangoro responded.  
Pangoro moved his head downwards and slid Will's dick into his mouth and brushed his ginger pubes against his upper lip.

"Oooh!" Will moaned in pleasure as Pangoro bobbed his head back and forth. Pangoro was salivating a lot, making Will's dick very slippery, Pangoro sped up and Will moaned in an even more fierce manner. Will put his hands on Pangoro's soft, furry head and that made Will even harder.

Pangoro sped up even faster and Will couldn't hold on any longer. He came in Pangoro's mouth in a huge release. Pangoro happily swallowed the white liquid.

Will was completely turned on. Pangoro crawled onto the double bed and threw Will's pyjamas on the floor and bent over onto his knees and elbows.

Will had watched enough homosexual porn to know what to do, and he wanted to, he went onto his knees behind Pangoro and slid his dick into his friends ass. Pangoro yelled in sheer pleasure to this.

"GORO" he yelled at an extremely loud volume.

Will moved back and forth so that Pangoro felt a filling and unrolling sensation. Will hit the sweet spot every time with his 7 - inch cock and Pangoro enjoyed every second. Faster. Faster. And faster. Will kept speeding up and Pangoro dug his claws into the bed and caused the sheets to rip.

Pangoro's warm, furry ass made Will excited and didn't want to stop, he soon released for a second time, and he knew it'd be his last for the night, cum slid out of Pangoro's anus as Will removed his member. Pangoro quickly switched places with Will, before Will had time to register what he was doing.

Pangoro thrusted his big, hairy cock into Will and Will could only just handle the 8 inches. Pangoro sped up and up, going in and out, making the black hair all over his penis moist. Will's hairy ginger arse made Pangoro excited and he howled in pleasure.

Just as Pangoro would release, he removed his bear cock and he ejaculated all over Will, himself and the bed. Will laid down on the cum soaked bed and sighed in pleasure. Pangoro followed.

"Pangoro, I'm cold again" Will whispered quietly.

Pangoro hugged Will and covered him in his hairy body. Will smiled happily as Pangoro warmed him up.

-the next morning-

Will and Pangoro walked downstairs to the ground floor of the hotel and we're stopped by a blonde woman and her Marill. She stared deep into Pangoro's eyes and smiled.

"I can see your Pokémon really likes you. I think you could make good use of this!" And she handed Will a Lucky Egg.


End file.
